


The Two Sides of Cry

by KatNovella



Category: ChaoticMonki (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gaming, Gen, Video & Computer Games, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatNovella/pseuds/KatNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cry was just a normal guy leading a normal life, that is until he discovers something that will change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Only the Beginning

I'm not quite sure how it came to this, crowds calling my name only to turn in a pit of rage, hollering for me to remove my mask. "Can this get any worse?" I ask myself. The only support I have is from my friends. My close friends. It all started like any other day, I got up, brushed my teeth, and tended to everything that needed it. Even going out to town to buy groceries and supplies. Coming home to put everything away in its place, I sit down at the couch and ask myself, "What am I doing with my life?" I stare down at the floor now twiddling my thumbs. As I examine the room around me I notice something peeking out from under my bed. As curious as I was, I get up and crouch down to the floor, reaching under the bed for the item or whatever it was. I pull my arm out with my hand clutching the item. "It's...it's a....mask?"

As mask. So strange how it got under there. Could it have been a joke? A prank, maybe? Perhaps I forgot I put it there? But I don't remember purchasing any mask. Now I'm not sure what it was that made me do this, but while I grasped the mask in my right hand, I reach up to my face still holding the piece of plastic and abundantly place it over my face. There's a sensation. A feeling I've never felt before. It's strange. I take the mask off and throw it on the bed. Weird. Ah well, I'll just go off to sleep. The next day is full of video games and button pushing and then it hits me. I could play video games for a living! I could call myself....Cry. Cry Plays: The World. What would people think of me though? Would they accept me and love me for who I am? Or would they wish I never existed? I don't know but I'll take the risk. At whatever cost it takes.


	2. The Sup Guy

I wake up, rub my eyes, and stretch right before I swing my legs over the side of my bed. I look over at my desk to see some strange little white figure on my desk. Just as I get up to inspect it more, it walks forward and talks. "Sup?" It had the same voice as me and looked similar to the mask I found the previous day. "The hell are you?!" I shouted. "Oh, right. Allow me to introduce myself,  I am Sup Guy and I'm here to...damn why am I here again? Oh, yeah! I'm here to help you on your journey." He explained. "Uh...sounds legit. What journey?" I asked. Sup Guy lets out a heavy sigh, "Really man? You don't know? You signed up for this, you know?" He waddles over to the mouse on the desk and uses one of his legs to click the right mouse button. "Cryaotic, Cry Plays: The World. Ring a bell?"

Is this for real? All I did was make a YouTube account. "So, you're telling me I'm entitled to some kind of journey just because I signed up for YouTube?" I questioned. "That's right," He nodded. "And you're not the only one." There are others just like me? "What do you mean?" I ask. "You'll see sooner or later. It's highly probable you'll run into other people just like yourself along the way. Now let's go!" Without hesitation Sup Guy pounces his little body onto the space bar, teleporting us into the coding of the computer.


End file.
